Finding My Voice
by Sugar Cherry
Summary: Yugi, the new boy at school, never speaks to anyone. Another student, Yami, tries to help him find his voice. YYY


Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
Pairings: Yami/Yugi, I still have to make up my mind about the other pairings. Feel free to make suggestions about them.  
  
Notes: Here is a serious fic that I will do doing along side my Bakura/Yugi one. Hopefully people will like it.  
  
*************************************  
Are you ready yet, boy? called the high pitched, squeaky voice of Yugi's Aunt Celica. She stood at the foot of the stairs waiting for the boy to show himself, her left foot tapping impatiently and her bony arms folded across her crest. If you are late for school, you will be punished!  
  
Almost instantly, Yugi was out of his bedroom, down the stairs, and standing before his aunt with his head bowed. Celica's lips, which had way too much bight red lipstick on them, curled into a disgusted snarl. She hated the boy's spiky hair and the fact his school uniform already had wrinkles in it, but there was not enough time left to do anything about it.  
  
Before you start your first day at your school, I have a few reminders for you. she said while harshly grabbing her nephew's chin and forcing him to look her into eyes. The same rules apply to school as do my home. You are not to speak, not to disobey any orders given to you, and are not to make friends with anybody, understood?  
  
The small teen nodded sadly, tears were beginning to form in his large violet eyes. School was his last hope for getting a away from the iron fist his aunt had over his life. He was too deathly afraid of her to not listen. Seeing this, Celia smiled cruelly and decided to crush the boy's spirit even more.  
  
What is wrong with world today is that people allow children like you to speak their minds when they should be obeying their elders. They are all spoiled brats, the youth of today, and they will ruin you too if you allow them to get close. You should be happy that I got you after your parents died, boy. I plan to rise you correctly. she finished as she loosed her grip on Yugi and pointed at the door. Without out a sound, Yugi went out the front door and into the streets.  
  
Being forced to live in silence, Yugi made up for it by fully listening to every sound that he heard around him. The sound wind blowing, people talking as he walked by, the cars zooming past, he could hear everyone of them but could not add his own voice to the world.   
  
After his mother and father died in a car crash seven years ago, Yugi had been raised by his father's older sister. She was, needless to say, a strict woman that wanted nothing but pure obedience from the boy. He was not allowed to make a noise. Yugi no longer laughed when happy, screamed when scared, or any other types of noise. His own sweet voice was now unknown to him. Up until now, his first year of high school, she had home schooled Yugi. His reasoning for why she had him going to public school was that she was trying to test how well he would obey her orders.  
  
Being so lost in his own thoughts, he hardly noticed it that he had arrived at Domino High. The chatter of unruly teenagers filled the surrounding air and the building seemed to glow in the bight morning sunlight. Seeing this cheery scene lifted Yugi's spirits. This was much better than the dark, dead atmosphere of his aunt's house. With his first smile in a long time, Yugi entered the school gates.  
  
  
Yami Motou leaned against the think trunk of a tree while enjoying the cool shade it provided. He had about fifteen minutes before class started and he might as well spend it waiting for his friends to show up. He sighed as looked around the school grounds for any signs of them. The crimson eyed boy did not see any them, but something all together much more interesting.  
  
In the middle of the school grounds stood a small boy that almost looked just like him, only his features were much softer and childlike. By the lost look on his face, Yami could tell right away the boy of a freshman. Continuing to watch the little one's expression, Yami had to resist the strong urge to just run up and hug the boy. The innocent look in the boy's pretty violet eyes was priceless and his body looked so soft and warm.  
  
He wanted to know this little boy.  
  
Are you lost? asked Yami approaching the unknown boy. Yugi returned Yami's friendly grazed with a look that was a mix of fear and confusion.  
  
_Must be shy.'_  
  
You don't have to be scared of me. My name is Yami and I am a junior here. he said while carefully watching Yugi's facial expressions. He was happy, but still afraid of something. What is your name? You have very pretty eyes.  
  
_Where did that come from! Great, now he's going to think I'm hitting on him! However, it wouldn't be bad at all if he liked it...'  
  
_That simple complement made Yugi's face turn a soft red. His knees began to knock together and his mouth opened and closed as if to say something but couldn't. Before Yami could say or do anything, the small boy dashed away from Yami and into the school building.  
  
What was that about?a stunned Yami asked himself out loud. The way that boy ran away from him, one would swear he was being chased by a murderer. Looking down at the stop where the boy used to be standing, Yami found a key chain of the Dark Magician laying on the ground. Picking it up, he saw the name Yugi written on the bottom in black marker.  
  
_Yugi, what a cute name. It's just perfect for him.'_ thought Yami smiling to himself. Stuffing the key chain into his pant's pocket, he was now more determined to learn about the boy named Yugi.  
***************************  
Thanks for reading. I will try to update this and my other story soon.


End file.
